


Tower of Mistakes

by Imposterzoe



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imposterzoe/pseuds/Imposterzoe
Summary: Based on the Steven Universe song
Relationships: Monique Heart/ Monét X Change, Monét X Change/Nina West
Kudos: 6





	Tower of Mistakes

Nina watches as Monet dances with Monique, her new girlfriend. She looked so happy. 

Happier than Nina ever made her. 

She hears music in the back of her head. She'd heard the song while babysitting for A'keria.

_Maybe you're better off with her_

_I think she's better for you_

Monet's smile was brighter. Her laugh louder. Nina dropped her head as Monet kissed her girlfriend with more passion that she ever thought she'd been kissed with.

_I forgot how great it felt to be us_

_Guess I got... carried away_

Nina watched, barely remembering the feeling of Monet's hands around her. Monet's breath in her ear as she whispered whatever she could to get Nina to blush.

Nina had gotten clingy. Finding reason for them to stay at home. To ditch plans. To cancel parties. To be attached to Monet at all times. 

Monet took in stride. Until she stumbled. Then she found Monique. Someone who didn't ask so much of her. Someone she could be free with.

Eventually Nina realized what she was doing.

But by then the damage was done. And Monet was gone.

_I had to use you to make me feel strong_

_But I don't care about that now_

When Monet left, Nina had felt vulnerable. Weak. Out of control.

She wanted to find Monet and beg her. She'd change. She'd be better. As long as Monet was there, she was strong.

Eventually she realized all she missed was the control.

But now, as Monet pinched Monique's ass, she would lose any control she had.

Just for Monet to smile at her like that.

_I see a tower built out of my mistakes_

_And it all comes crashing down_

Nina feels every missed party. Every excuse. Every guilt trip. They fill up her chest. 

She can't breathe.

She needed to get out of here. Now.

Every lie to their friends. Every tantrum. Every moment building up to the end. The end she caused.

She stood, hurrying to collect her things. The music doesn't stop in her head.

_Is there something I can do?_

She'd promised she'd change. Not be the cage that kept Monet in. 

Monet had whispered, "If you're not a cage, let me go."

_Is there something I can dooo?_

She makes her way to the door, pushing through the crowd. She wanted Monet to see she changed. She'd kept her promise.

_Is there something I can do?_

She made to the door but turned. Monet's eyes were on her. Monique had went to get drinks. 

The last few words spill out of Nina's mouth, just as tears spill from her eyes. Both were directed at Monet.

_Can I make it up to you?_

Monet stared and stared. There was no malice in her eyes. Only sadness as she shook her head.

Nina's heart shatters. She leaves.

And Monet wondered if she had made a big mistake.


End file.
